SANCTUARY
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Gackt se encuentra en la cumbre del éxito pero siente que tiene una vida vacía es así que buscando una razón para continuar descubre a Yuki convirtiéndose esta en su apoyo moral.


SANCTUARY

**SANCTUARY**

El final de un concierto era como todos los demás, siempre Gackt-sama ha sido considerado el mejor cantante solista en todo Japón.

Sus conciertos catalogados como un espectáculo, ganador de premios por miles en todos los sentidos. Programas de televisión y radio la aclaman darles el honor de visitar las instalaciones dado que ello es un honor.

Todo el mundo estaba a sus pies, aún así Gackt-sama sentía que algo faltaba en su vida esto solo era una vacía fantasía; para que continuar si no era feliz.

Amigos y personas cercanas no notaban esta soledad solo elogiándole por esto y aquello, nadie preguntaba que pensaba, que sentía o si acaso la sentaba bien la vida de fama, gloria y glamour. Siempre y llanamente creemos que al vida de una estrella es fascinante llena de lujos y vanidad, pensamos que lo único que pasa por su cabeza es mostrarse como lo mejor, llamar la atención a cualquier costo para ser así el mejor de todos los tiempo, compitiendo con los demás, una eterna competencia, de eso se compone un idol.

Realmente no conocemos su mundo. . .

Por supuesto, si no nos conocemos a nosotros mismos como seres individuales y con vidas mundanas, cómo podríamos acaso conocer o entender un poco siquiera la vida de alguien mas, mucho menos de la una estrella de música pop.

Al terminar cada concierto Gackt-sama vuelve a casa por supuesto tarde ya, se sienta un poco a descansar en la sala de estar, enciende el televisor, no importa que no viva como las personas comunes le agrada estar enterado de lo que ocurre en el mundo.

En un momento de aburrimiento cambia el canal uno tras otro, buscando algo de su agrado. . . decidió mirar un canal de música quizá vería alguno de sus videos y aprovechar para intentar averiguar que era lo que provocaba tal euforia en sus fans; en ese momento estaban pasando el video

"Embryo" del famoso grupo Dir en Grey (N.T. Este grupo si existe es un grupo visual, en cuanto a la canción es mi favorita de su disco "Kisou") al terminar el video, el conductor del programa anunció el siguiente en un preámbulo cómo todos:

Ahora va una rola nueva, se ha colocado en el número tres de l Top ten de ésta semana, ésta rola es del grupo revelación de éste año, Atzilut, con su nuevo single "Eden" de su primer sencillo Sanctuary. (N.T. De ahí el título del fic; Atzilut, es la cuarta capa del mundo celestial)

Sí, claro. Otro grupo nuevo sin ningún futuro, como todos los que hay en día. –Decía Gackt-sama

Comenzó el video, música suave, melancólica. En un fondo oscuro y rojo casi como sangre, bastante normal. Fue entonces que la canción se escuchó, una voz dulce y suave como un ángel; eso llamaba la atención de Gackt-sama quién se plantó frente al televisor anonadado, jamás había escuchado algo igual, las imágenes oscuras y llenas de dolor contrastaban la voz, Gackt-sama esperaba a ver de quién era tan melodiosa voz. Su deseo se cumplió en un segundo la imagen apareció, una joven de cabellos marrón, ojos castaños, piel blanca, no muy alta vestida con un adorable vestido blanca y tiara de brillantes muy al estilo Gothic Lolita y unas alas negras en la espalda.

De inmediato Gackt-sama quedó prendado de aquella chica.

Po días investigó algo a acerca de ella sin tener mucha suerte, sólo que su nombre era Yuki.

(N.T. Yuki aparte de ser un nombre propio también significa nieve)

Yuki. Ese nombre sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, para su deleite el destino les tenía preparado algo en verdad especial. Fue cuando llegó de manos de su manager una carta invitándole a los premios Oricon puesto que estaba nominado en varias categorías entre ellas mejor solista.

Cual sería su sorpresa al llegar al evento y antes de acomodarse en su lugar alcanzó a mirar a lo lejos a aquella chica del video colocándose junto a su grupo donde les habían designado, pensó que mejor sería observar un poco antes de presentarse y así lo hizo. Durante el transcurso del evento vio pasar a solistas, grupos; gente que conocía del medio o algunos a quienes no, llegó el turno de la categoría Grupo revelación del año, entre los nominados estaba Atzilut eso lo emocionó, mostraron en la pantalla los videos de los grupos nominados, después el sobre se abrió y como si estuviese planeado Atzilut ganó la nominación, subieron al completo a recibir el premio, Gackt-sama aprovechó para admirar a Yuki quién se mostraba inocente con un conjunto blanco, blanco siampre vestía como parte de su angelical imagen.

Le tocó el turno a Gackt-sama por primera ocasión ese día o mejor dicho esa noche subía por su premio con un rostro distinto, desde abajo Yuki lo miraba imputada sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante pero, fue suficiente. Al final del Oricon Music Fest los invitados comenzaron a retirarse unos felices y satisfechos mientras que otros decepcionados.

Yuki deseaba conocer a Gackt-sama hacía mucho así que esperó a verlo salir y pedirle por lo menos estrechara su mano, Gackt-sama salió junto con sus acompañantes, Yuki al verlo corrió hacia él y como joven que es se acercó tomándole por sorpresa y lo abrazó; los ahí presentes se sorprendieron mucho pero quién no sabía que hacer era Gackt-sama que solo se quedó perplejo.

Yuki lo soltó eufórica.

Ah, Gackt-san en verdad eres tú, ¿podría estrechar tu mano? –preguntó Yuki inmediatamente

¿Eh? Si, claro –Respondió Gackt-sama confuso

Feliz, Yuki estrechó la mano de su sempai.

Gackt Camui-san soy una gran admiradora suya –Comentaba Yuki

Estas palabras tenían un aire diferente al que escuchaba cada vez una fan las pronunciaba eran honestas.

¿En verdad? – Preguntó sorprendió Gackt-sama

(N.T. Todos sabemos lo introvertido que es Gackt-sama)

Eh... tengo que irme Gackt-san, en verdad me alegro de conocerlo.

La joven se alejó, mientras tanto el ojiazul no pudo mas que mirar como se alejaba "nieve". Al día siguiente le pidió a un productor de su disquera investigará el número de la chica o algo que le llevara a ella, éste último aceptó ayudar, al volver le contó que a quién buscaba se encontraba de viaje en Europa promocionando su CD a lo que se resignó a esperar que Atzilut volviera.

Un mes después la gira de Atzilut terminó volviendo a casa en cuanto ocurrió esto Gackt-sama llamó a la disquera del grupo pidiendo hablar con Yuki, al momento de tomar la llamada la chica gritaba de felicidad.

Gackt-sama, ¿es usted?

Eh... eh, si –Respondía nervioso el ojiazul

Que emoción que haya llamado, ¿se le ofrece algo?

¿Estás ocupada?

No, ¿por qué?

Verás... quiero invitarte a tomar algo

Hmm!

¿A qué hora puedes?

Ahora mismo estoy libre

Está bien, solo. . . no me llames señor

¿Por qué?

Gackt-dei

Esa tarde salieron juntos por primera vez, pudieron conversar y conocerse un poco.

¿Cómo es que alguien como Gackt-chan haya decidido conocer a Yuki-chan?

¿Yuki-chan? – Aquello le pareció gracioso al mayor – Lo que ocurre es que una noche mientras veía televisión, transmitieron un video de tu grupo, creo que era la canción de Eden y . . . la verdad es que me impresionaste mucho.

Vamos, eso es imposible –Comentaba nerviosa y afligida la menor

¿Por qué lo dices?

Hace algunos años compré una magazine, leí un artículo que me llamó mucho la atención con algunas fotografías preciosas, era sobre un gran cantante actual sex-symbol es como lo habían denominado, quedé prendada de ese carisma. Desde entonces compré todos cuanto pude de él, todo lo que pudiese encontrar. . . me empeñé en ser cómo él aprendiéndome todas sus canciones, su estilo único y demás.

Es una persona a quien realmente admiro. Por eso me convertí en cantante para algún día conocerle y ser lo mejor como él lo es.

Cambió mi vida. . .

Y. . . ¿se puede saber quién es esa persona?

Pues. . . tú. . . –Respondió con una gran sonrisa

. . . Gracias.

Comenzaron a salir mas seguido desde aquel día, aquí tal vez sea el verdadero comienzo, ¿por qué?

Gackt-sama sentía un gran vacío en su vida a pesar de tenerlo "todo" no encontraba sentido a lo que hacía, fue cuando Yuki apareció, ella impresionó al gran Gackt-sama y despues de conocerse Yuki le narró su historia palabra a palabra lo mas interesante fue cuando ella dijo.

"Cambió mi vida"

Entonces la vida de Gackt-sama tomó sentido, él cantaba para sus fans, para personas como Yuki que necesitan un impulso para seguir y elegir un camino, para Yuki fue el de seguir a su idol-pop. Así, como muchos de nosotros solo necesitamos una prueba de que se puede continuar y seguir adelante.

Gackt-sama se convirtió desde aquella vez en el tutor de Yuki, una chica que deseaba ser lo mejor, teniendo esperanza y confianza en su sueño, en sus ideales todo eso dio un giro radical cumpiéndose cuando menos lo esperaba y de la forma mas utópica.

Una lección de vida.

" La esperanza son los eslabones que unen los lazos de nuestra vida "


End file.
